Invierno Acosador
by Tulipan y Pelon
Summary: ¡Un Tenma acosador, un Tsurugi desesperado buscando algo en el baño!... sonrojos desvestidas y ¡más!   TxT Go!


_Pelón: ¡Hola gente bonita de este lugar!, hemos regresado para conquistar el mundo (?) wuajajajaja!_

_Tulipán:__ ¡¿Que mejor manera de hacerlo, que con una bonita, romántica, acosadora y divertida historia de amor?_

_Pelón: Ohh~ el amor en los chicos del GO es más perturbador que en la de los asexuales originales~_

_Tulipán: ¿Perturbador? ¡Yo diría "acosador"!... ¡ok! esa palabra, se quedara en mi mente por un bueeeeeen tiempo _

_Pelón: De nada Tulipán ;D_

_Tulipán: no me da gracia ¡Que le diré a mi hermanito cuando empiece con su "Hermanita mía"! ¡Pensare en Tenma D:!_

_Pelón: Sin comentarios..._

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven Go no nos pertenece… ojala ¬¬**

**Advertencia: "personalidades TOTALMENTE OCC...¡Culpen a Pelón, quería ver a Tenma acosador!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno Acosador<strong>

Era invierno en Japón, los copos de nieve caían por la calle, los árboles sin ramas adornaban el lugar... las clases de ese día acababan de terminar, y saliendo del instituto se encontraban dos adolescentes, el primero con la mirada ida y algo aburrido por su compañía, y el segundo entusiasmado por caminar al lado de su problemático amigo. Todo era perfecto, Bueno, casi todo...

*achu*

-te dije que debías traer ropa que te abrigara más...-susurro el peli azulado mirando de reojo al otro, quien solo rascaba su nariz suavemente

-demo Tsurugi-kun -volvió a estornudar interrumpiendo su excusa-

-te lo dije -repite nuevamente-

-no creí que fuera a nevar -suspira- además si traía una chaqueta o bufanda no podría traer a mi amado balón de soccer

-tsk-chasqueo-Tenma-desenrollo la bufanda que traía puesta-toma-se la extendió desviando su mirada

-Tsurugi-kun...-susurro algo apenado-¡¿P-pero y Tu?

-¡solo tómala!-le ordeno el otro girándose a verlo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, uno no tan notorio

-Esta bien -asiente apenado, agarrando el objeto del mayor. Al momento de ponerla siente el fuerte aroma que poseía el oji-ámbar, era dulce pero al mismo tiempo muy varonil, una mezcla perfecta... tal y como lo era el que justo en ese momento lo observaba fijamente

-la próxima vez trae una bufanda al menos-le reclamo desviando su mirada-no siempre estaré cuidándote de tu estupidez

-¡G-gracias!-sonrió mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del otro-¡Eres muy amable, Tsurugi-kun!

-¡n-no me acoses! -exclama sonrojándose al máximo-

-lo siento -dice aún sin soltarse del mayor-

-¡que me sueltes!-grito enfadado golpeándolo en la cabeza

-¡Itae!-chillo sobándose la zona afectada

-eso te pasa por no hacer caso-susurro acelerando su paso con una muy pequeña sonrisa

-pero aun así sonríes porque te abracé -dice agarrándole la muñeca de la chaqueta- eres algo tierno, problemático y conflictivo... pero tierno

-¡YO NO SOY TIERNO!-grito sonrojándose a más no poder-¡Yo soy malo y-y-y *Achu*!

-Tsurugi-kun...-susurro algo preocupado el peli castaño, cuando una idea vino a su cabeza... _" Tsurugi + Tenma + frio + bufanda = momento perfecto para declararse"_

-Tenma... -el sonrojado rostro del peli castaño le hizo sonreír, que más daba si él sabía muy bien como era su verdadero ser... era el único que podría hacerle reír... el único que le gustaba-

-me siento mal-estas débiles palabras lograron hacer que la sonrisa del peli azulado se desvaneciera totalmente, remplazándola por una cara llena de preocupación

-¿te duele la cabeza, tienes fiebre, te sientes mareado?-bombardeo con preguntas deteniéndose abruptamente

-creo que todas las anteriores -decía abrazándose fuertemente al pecho de su amigo- ¡llévame a tu casa por favor, ¡no quiero morir en la nieve!

-¿eh?-fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras observaba la cabellera de color castaño del más pequeño-Matsukaze...-susurro apenado, y sin poder evitarlo paso sus dos brazos por la cintura del otro

-¿sabes?... -suspira sonriendo- me alegra haberme topado contigo en esta vida

-no hable como si te fueras a morir -dice Kyousuke algo incómodo-

-¡si muero por favor entiérrame con mi balón de soccer y...! -no estaba muy seguro de decirle lo que pensaba, pero sentía que se iba a desmayar, así que si le confesaba eso tendría que pelearle cuando estuviese despierto- ... y con una foto tuya Kyousuke...

-¿eh?-esto descoloco por completo al peli azulado-¿mía, dices?-pregunto separándose para verlo a los ojos, sintiéndose algo incomodo

-hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho...

-¿si? -pregunta el jovencito incomodado (?)-

-y no se si te agrade después de esto pero...

-Tenma-dijo muy serio-¿quien te dijo que me agradabas?

-tonto...-susurro algo seco

El viento comenzaba a soplar cada vez más fuerte, al pobre de Matsukaze le temblaban las piernas mientras que Kyuosuke no sabía que hacer con su amigo enfermo.

-¿que te parece si te llevo al hospital? -pregunta algo nervioso-

-¿¡Que no dije que a tu casa!-pregunto con un puchero

-ah…si pero-susurro el otro

-¿pero..?-le animo a seguir

-ah…si pero-susurro el otro

-¿pero…?-le animo a seguir

-pero nada, Tenma -dijo suspirando- ¿porque quieres ir a mi casa... futbolista acosador?

-Quiero conocer tu habitación -dijo en un tono algo... ¿pervertido?- y tu cama y tu ropa... ¡no es que yo sea un acosador... solo quiero saber más de ti!

-Mas de mi...-susurraba para si mismo el peli azulado asintiendo-¡¿Pero en mi habitación?

-Ya sabes lo que dicen-alzo su dedo índice y cerro sus ojos como pensando-nada habla más de una persona que su propio cuarto, además-agrego-tu casa esta más cerca que la mía y si sigo aquí yo voy a-a-a *achu*

-estoy sintiendo que tu enfermedad es pura mentira -murmura más para si mismo que para su acompañante- ¿Tenma?

-...-

-oye... -se voltea para poder ver a su amigo, y cuando lo hace, se encuentra con que este ya estaba dormido encima de su pecho-

-¿se quedo dormido?-se pregunto con una gota bajando por su nuca-¿eso es... posible?

-si-susurro el otro lo más bajo posible-ahora llévalo a tu casa, no creo que quieras que muera por tu culpa

-Tenma en verdad eres un stalker -dijo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a bostezar, su jornada había sido algo larga... y por esperar a su "amigo" no había podido llegar a su casa temprano- vamos de una vez...

Y como si fuera por arte de magia el que hace unos instantes se encontraba durmiendo de pie encima de Kyousuke, ahora estaba varios metros más adelante que el otro… mirándolo insistentemente para que le dijera en que dirección se encontraba su casa

-ah...-suspiro el peli azulado, para después sonreír de medio lado, esto seria muy interesante...

*cambiemos de escena*… *Casa de Tsurugi*

-woo Tsurugi-kun, ¡¿enserio vives aquí?-pregunto asombrado el peli castaño, esperando impacientemente que el otro abriera la puerta de una casa de dos pisos

-si -contesta secamente- mi departamento es algo grande para que yo viva solo... pero al menos puedo molestar a Shindou porque tengo un piano más grande que el de él

-¿pero lo tocas?-pregunto interesado, siguiendo al otro quien ya había entrado-por que si no, no sirve

-ehhh -arrastra a Tenma hasta la sala, ignorando la pregunta que le acababa de hacer- voy a prepararte un té para que te vayas a tu casa y me dejes descansar a mi

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Tan pronto?-pregunto con un puchero- ¡No quiero! ¡Porque yo espe-pero que a-ah *achu* *achu* *achu*!

-¿Tenma te encuentras bien? -pregunta saliendo de la cocina-

-¡achu* creo que no achu*! -responde rascándose la nariz-

-espérate traigo el botiquín -dice mientras se sale de la sala hacia algún lado del departamento-

-jijiji-rio por lo bajo Tenma al ver como el otro entraba en un cuarto cerrando la puerta-¡a buscar su habitación!-corrió rápidamente hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso-¡Que lindo!-se detuvo a la mitad de ellas al ver un recuadro de Kyousuke con su hermano mayor abrazados sonriendo dulcemente-¡Despierta Tenma! ¡Concéntrate!-se abofeteo mentalmente pasando de largo pero de detuvo al haber dado tres pasos, regresándolos rápidamente saco su celular y tomo una fotografía del mero rostro del peli azulado para enseguida echarse a correr aguantando sus grititos de emoción

No era un acosador, pero es muy obvio que el como un hermoso y jovial colegial debería tomarle foto a cualquier muestra de felicidad que mostraba su amigo de semblante serio.

-¡ahora puedo morir! -murmuraba con una ligera línea de saliva cayéndole de sus labios- ¡ver a Tsurugi en traje de baño es fenomenal!

*en la planta baja*

-¿Tenma?-se pregunto el peli azulado llegando al lugar con un gran maletín de primeros auxilios-¿donde rayos se metió?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, pero al escuchar una risilla un tanto... ¿pervertida?, supuso que debería estar viendo sus fotos- ¡Tenma te dije que te quedaras aquí!

*volviendo con el pervertido, ¡digo!, con Tenma*

-muy bien, ahora si, abre la puerta-se daba fuerzas mentalmente-¡Ya!... ¿¡Porque todavía no la abro! ¡Muévanse pies, brazos, dedos,... lo que sea!-chillaba desesperado, ¿porque no era capaz de abrir la estúpida puerta que lo separaba de él amado cuarto de su amado amor?

-¡Tenma te dije que te quedaras aquí!-escucho un grito proveniente del primer piso, haciéndolo respingar-ohh... -justo en ese momento sus brazos, piernas, dedos, en fin todo su cuerpo se movió rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba escondido dentro del closet del oji ambar, su respiración ahora estaba mucho más defectuosa... ¡estaba respirando el delicioso y embriagante aroma de Tsurugi!... si alguien lo viera pensaría que estaba borracho, pero no, o eso creemos-

-¡Tenma!-grito Tsurugi abriendo la puerta de la habitación de manera brusca-¿¡Ahora donde se escondió!-pregunto al aire, saliendo a buscar en el baño, cerrando tras de si la puerta.

Eso le pasaba por ser bueno con alguien que no era su hermano, no odiaba al mundo, pero no aguantaba que el niño que debería ser uke lo estuviera acosando hasta en las duchas del club de soccer... pero eso no le importaba, sabía que le atraía el peli castaño, y escuchar de nuevo su chillido en su querida habitación le hizo devolver para por fin ponerle un paño con agua a esa pervertida cabeza

-¡Te tengo!-grito entrando al cuarto, quedándose de piedra en el momento al ver lo que hacia su querido "amigo"

-T-Tsurugi-replico un poco asustado el peli castaño

-¿Q-que haces?-pregunto este

-No lo pude evitar -soltó pesadamente- ¡es que me encanta verte vestido así!

-¿y fue por eso que te pusiste mi uniforme? -pregunta mirando como este movía su cápita con las manos- (xD)

-ehh... -duda en contestar, tenía que salvar los calzoncillos que le había robado de su cajón- si

-quítate eso... ya-ordeno secamente, observándole fijamente

-pero, ¡pero!-trato de replicar-¡Me falta el maquillaje!

-...-

-...-

-¡Si no te lo quitas tu! ¡TE LO QUITO YO!-grito tirándosele encima

-¡ESO ME GUSTARIA EN OTRA SITUACION!- esquivando hábilmente cada movimiento del otro, se mantuvo a salvo y con sus calzoncillos robados seguros por un buen tiempo... un minuto máximo

-¿QUE HACES CON MI ROPA INTERIOR? -grita totalmente descolocado, arrebatándoselos en un momento en que lo atrapo... haber, estaban en la calle, Tenma se enfermó, el de buena persona lo trajo hasta su casa, por ir a traer el botiquín Matsukaze se escabulle por su departamento hasta llegar a su cuarto y cosplayarse de él y robarle su ropa interior- dame mi ropa o te vas de mi casa -dijo fríamente asustando al menor-

-¡H-Hai!-respondió horrorizado desabotonando rápidamente su camisa, claro, algo torpe ya que aunque el otro lo estuviese matando con la mirada, lo veía fijamente

-más rápido-aclaro observando como se quitaba la camisa y seguía con sus pantalones-¡E-espera!

-¿eh?-pregunto dudoso deteniéndose en el momento

-¡no te desvistas delante mio!

-¿acaso no te podrías contener Kyousuke-kun? -preguntó melosamente acercándose al mayor-

-yo...-susurro nerviosamente al ver como el otro ya estaba a solo unos pasos y extendía sus brazos, como si se le fuera a colgar del cuello-¡N-no es eso! ¡Después de todo soy el seme!-aseguro tomándolo de las muñecas, evitando el abrazo

Por un lado Tenma estaba que se moría, en serio pensaba que Tsurugi lo iba a besar, por el otro lado, el pobre de Kyousuke estaba aguantándose las ganas de reírse por la boquita de pescado que Tenma justo ahora estaba haciendo

-¿que haces?-pregunto Tsurugi con una sonrisa burlona, a punto de estallar en risa

-¿que no me vas a besar?-pregunto Tenma abriendo un ojo algo confundido

-jajajajajaja-les dije que estallaría en risa...-¡yo nunca dije eso! ¡Tonto!-tomo fuertemente su estomago que ya dolía y flexiono un poco sus rodillas para no caer

-¡PERO SI TU DIJISTE QUE ERAS MI SEME! ¡DEBES SATISFACERME! (?)-grito todo sonrojado observándolo con el seño fruncido

-Tenma, Tenma, Tenma -su voz de un momento a otro se volvió más ronca de lo normal, y en un instante había presionado a Matsukaze contra la pared- ¿acaso quieres que te viole? -el otro solo agachó la cara totalmente sonrojado y negó con la cabeza...-

-solo... solo quiero un beso

-¿solo eso?-pregunto algo impresionado, separándose solo un poco

-a mi realmente... realmente me gusta Kyousuke-kun...-susurro aun más rojo de lo que ya estaba- y pues por eso se puede decir que te he estado acosando los últimos dos meses y medio del colegio -a Tsurugi le bajaba una gota fría por su cuello, ya sabía quien era el que le tomaba fotos en clases-

-Tenma... cierra los ojos...

-¿cerrarlos...?-pregunto un tanto confundido

-solo... hazlo-pidió con una tierna mirada, dejando al otro en shock, ¡Jamás lo había observado de esa manera!

-¡H-hai!-respondió cerrando los ojos lentamente

Los dos sabían precisamente que lo que iban a hacer en ese preciso momento cambiaria su manera de ver al otro, pero eso ya no les importaba nada, porque al sentir el cálido roce de sus labios, en un movimiento lento y delicado Tenma fue olvidándose de "papel de acosador" de su ahora si seme, y Kyousuke se daba cuenta que los finos, delicados y rosaditos labios de Matsukaze desde ahora serian su gran adicción…

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Pelón: Bueno... creo que por poner a Tenma como un genialoso stalker terminamos con un final sentimental *o*!_

_Tulipán: yo recuerdo... que esta historia empezó siendo dulce y bonita, hasta melosa (esa era la idea) y termino en esto... ¿Como es eso posible?_

_Pelon: ¡__es posible ya que estamos locas amiga!__y si no nos ponen review en el próximo fic que Escribamos asesinaremos a pikachu! (?)_

_Tulipán: ¡Noooooo! ¡Pobre Etto...!... ¿Como era que se llamaba el amiguito de Tenma?_

_Pelón: __Shinsuke_

_Tulipán: __¡ese mismo!... ¡Noooo! ¡Pobre Shinsuke! D:_

_Pelon: __Naaah, es en serio, déjenos un hermoso review y nos harán felices por bastante tiempo…_


End file.
